familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gallia County, Ohio
| seat wl = Gallipolis | largest city wl= Gallipolis | city type = village | area_total_sq_mi = 471 | area_land_sq_mi = 467 | area_water_sq_mi = 4.7 | area percentage = 1.0% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 30934 | density_sq_mi = 66 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.gallianet.net | named for = the Latin name for France | district = 6th }} Gallia County (pronunciation: GAL-yuh) is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 30,934. Its county seat is Gallipolis. Its name is the Latin word for "France." Gallia County is also known by nickname "Little Cardiganshire".http://ohio.llgc.org.uk/co-jacksongallia.php Gallia County is part of the Point Pleasant, WV-OH Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Gallia County was formed on March 25, 1803 from portions of Adams and Washington counties. Gallia County was originally settled by the French who gave the county the Latin name for "France." Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Adjacent counties *Vinton County (north) *Meigs County (northeast) *Mason County, West Virginia (east) *Cabell County, West Virginia (south) *Lawrence County (southwest) *Jackson County (northwest) National protected area *Wayne National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 31,069 people, 12,060 households, and 8,586 families residing in the county. The population density was 66 people per square mile (26/km²). There were 13,498 housing units at an average density of 29 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.26% White, 2.70% Black or African American, 0.43% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.15% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,060 households out of which 33.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,191, and the median income for a family was $35,938. Males had a median income of $31,783 versus $22,829 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,183. About 13.50% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.20% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 30,934 people, 12,062 households, and 8,264 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 13,925 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 94.7% white, 2.6% black or African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.4% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 0.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 18.6% were American, 15.9% were German, 15.6% were Irish, and 8.0% were English. Of the 12,062 households, 31.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.9% were married couples living together, 11.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.5% were non-families, and 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age was 39.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $37,409 and the median income for a family was $46,470. Males had a median income of $39,301 versus $30,068 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,199. About 15.8% of families and 21.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.7% of those under age 18 and 14.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities Villages *Centerville *Cheshire *Crown City *Gallipolis (county seat) *Rio Grande *Vinton Townships *Addison *Cheshire *Clay *Gallipolis *Green *Greenfield *Guyan *Harrison *Huntington *Morgan *Ohio *Perry *Raccoon *Springfield *Walnut Unincorporated communities *Bidwell *Kerr *Patriot See also *Grassman *National Register of Historic Places listings in Gallia County, Ohio *Scioto Company (1787 - 1790) References External links *Gallia County Government website *Gallia County Sheriff's website Category:Gallia County, Ohio Category:1803 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1803 Category:Ohio counties on the Ohio River Category:Point Pleasant micropolitan area Category:Welsh-American culture in Ohio Category:Counties of Appalachia